Ofero
by MachUPB
Summary: Someone different has entered the underground, but not by mistake. This is the story of sacrifice and friendship. Rated T for good reason. I do not own Undertale. Cover art by me.
1. Prologue

I'd heard of the myth, but I never thought it was true. Until now. I stand before the barrier, the wall separating monsterkind from mankind. My parents used to tell me the story of the war, and it always ended with a warning: stay away from Mt Ebott. Of course, I didn't listen. That's how I ended up here, with the setting sun warming my back as I gaze at the fluctuating light being emitted from the barrier. I know now what I will do. What I have to do. I will enter the mountain, and I will free the monsters.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! MachUPB here with another story. This is a very short sneak peak into what is to come.** **If you haven't checked out my other stories, please do!**

 **I hope to see you again in the next chapter. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

He stared at the warm red light radiating from the soul in front of him, but he didn't move. He had heard that there was a human roaming the underground, and of course had been expecting their arrival. He expected them to start the battle with him and get out a knife. What he didn't expect was for the human to use it on their own body. With a swift movement, the human plunged the knife into the left side of their chest, which, if he remembered correctly, was where the human's heart resided. He watched, shocked, as the human gave him a warm smile. In their final moments, they thrust two items into his furry hand: their bag, which they said held evidence that he wasn't the one to kill them, and their soul. Their bright red soul.

It glimmers like a ruby under the twilight that shines through the barrier. After what feels like an eternity, someone rushes through the doorway only to cry out in shock and grief. "Asgore! How could you!" He tears his gaze away from the soul in his palm and sees the face he has longed to see for so long, the face of his runaway queen. He tries to say something, anything, but his eyes wander back to the soul and he falls silent. One by one other monsters enter the room, and one by one they are rendered speechless by the glowing heart he holds. Finally, his raises his head and surveys the room. Around him stands Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Papyrus, and her. Toriel. They wear expressions ranging from sullenness to disgust. He draws in a breath, then hesitates. They all see the sorrow in his eyes in that moment, the seriousness of what he's seen.

"The human..." he says, letting his deep voice ring out. "They..." He tries to continue, but he can't find the words as he feels wet streaks trail down his face. He moves instead to look in the bag he was given, pulling out a video camera. He gestures for the others to come over, and they do. He plays the footage.

" _Hello. My name is Haley Hamilton. I am — er, was — 15 years old. You're watching this because I'm dead, or because I lost my bag. If it is the latter, please stop watching and deliver this to King Asgore._

" _I came to the mountain you're underneath when tragedy hit my home. I ran away and found myself staring at the other side of the barrier. It was then I decided to free monsterkind. I did research and found out that 6 children were recorded to have gone missing on the mountain. One source said there were 7 and a monster came out clutching one of the dead children, the first to have fallen._ " Toriel let out a sniffle at this. " _I presume either the source was wrong or that soul was lost, as I also found out that 7 human souls were needed to break the barrier. After that, I went searching for the entrance to the underground. I found it; a large hole on the opposite side of the mountain to the barrier. I then packed and set off._

" _The main reason I have recorded this message is to say that King Asgore did not kill me. I did that. I probably didn't record footage of my death, so I need you to take my word for this. I don't want anyone to punish him for my sacrifice. See here," she hold up the knife. "This is the weapon I will use to kill myself. I'm going to stab myself in the heart. I refuse to die in any other way._

" _If you continue watching, you will see several clips from my adventure here in the underground._ "

"So that's why the kid was carrying the camera..." Sans mutters.

" _I will also have written down my thoughts throughout my journey in the notebook in my bag, so you can look there for more information. That is all for now._ " The video ends there.

Asgore looks up at the other monsters, tears still dripping down his face. He had never suspected the human would have gone out of their way to do what they did. He doesn't know what to think about that. Watching the others, he sees them all grieving in their own way. Undyne looks like she's going to yell out, but then she notices Alphys shaking and goes to comfort her. Papyrus is mumbling to himself, still in shock. "Why would the human want to do such a thing?" he whimpers. Sans is rubbing his brother's back consolingly, eye sockets empty. Toriel has retreated from the group and is crying to herself. Asgore thinks about going to her but realises that wouldn't help very much. She's probably still mad at him for the rest of the children. He just goes back to staring at the soul.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again! Here's the real beginning to the story. If you've got questions, I'll answer them in the next chapter, either in the actual story or in the A/N at the bottom. Please leave your comments in a review so that I can improve this in any way I can.**

 **I hope to see you back again next chapter! :)**


End file.
